


Danganronpa Prison Break

by rambrogizmo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Prison, SYOC, Submit Your Own Character, Talent, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: 16 young talented teens from acrossed the world find themselves trapped in a prison. The only way out is to commit the biggest crime of all and take a fellow prisoners life. This is a submit your own character. Character submissions are closed.





	1. 1st character and character sheet

Character name: Eric King

Nationality: American 

Apperance: He wears a pair of well worn black jeans. He wears a simple white tee with a black button up (unbuttoned) over it. Monokuma decided to "enhance" his style by adding a bloody hand design to the back off the button up.

Likes: Adventure movies and Loyalty 

Dislikes: Blood and Scams

Talent: Ultimate Framed Criminal 

Where were they before woke up in the game and what happen (could of been chloroforme, chloroformed, drugged, or simple not know): in the electric chair blindfolded. Heard loud noises and felt an injection in his neck

Greatest Secrets: Revealed during story

Greatest Fear: Revealed during story

Life Long Dream: Revealed during story 

Crime they committed (doesn't have to be a serious crime just something monkuma would punish and they didn't need to jave been caught before joining the game): None he was framed

More likely to be a victim or killer: Desperate as he is he doesnt have the killer instinct to take a life.

Personality: He comes off as kind man who is willing to lend a hand when needed but he also has a tendency to act cowardly and chose the least dangerous options out of fear

Secret personality: After years of life screwing him over and losing everything and everyone he ever cared about, When his back is against the wall he lets his darker side take over. 

Love interest personality (if they would have one): Since he tends to be a soft spoken guy he tends to be attracted loud active people. That said his last relationship left him with a fear of love so he tends to try to avoid possible relationships. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. So I've seen people do this before and thought it would be fun to try it myself. Here are the rules

1\. The crime doesn't need to be a direct correlation to the talent but that is recommended. I would also like to see some that enforcements with law enforcements or crime groups. 

2\. No limits to how many charcters you can suggest 

3\. Please use outline i did. And dont use the to be revealed thing so i know what to use for the story

4\. If there is any information about your character you want to be known feel free to add it to the outline/character sheet under extras

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talent Examples:  
* Ultimate Hitman  
* Ultimate Lawyer  
* Ultimate War Criminal  
* Ultimate Prisoner of War  
* Ultimate Mafia Doctor  
* Ultimate Boxer  
* Ultimate Drug Dealer  
* Ultimate Cop/PI  
* Ultimate Judge


	2. Half the character slots have been filled

These are the first 8 characters submitted and accepted for this story, thus this talents are no longer available for cjaracters for this story.   
1\. Eric King (Ultimate Framed Criminal)  
2\. Rokus (Ultimate Art Thief)  
3\. Julia Caesar (Ultimate Shakespearean Actor)  
4\. Lacey Carson (Ultimate Coroner)  
5\. Aarav Ulmuka (Ultimate Information Broker)  
6\. Laurette Goode (Ultimate Pyromaniac)   
7\. Derek Wood (Ultimate White Hacker)  
8\. Carlos Rodriguez (Ultimate Luchadore)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Since we still have 8 opening left, feel free to submit your own characters to be put used in this story. To make it easier for me and you guys i have made an outline for your charcter to get the important info i need for the story.   
..........................  
Name:

Nationality: 

Talent: 

Appearance: 

Likes:

Dislikes:

Where were they before they got captured/What were they doing/How were they abducted

Greatest Secret:

Greatest Fear:

Crime committed (they didn't have to be caught outside the school or have done something technically illegal. Just has ro make sense for them getting punished for it):

More likely to be killed or be a killer:

Personality:

Secret Personality (if they have one):

What they are looking for in a love interest (if looking for one):

Additional Information (anything you feel you need to add to help understand the character)   
\------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
Well thats all the info i have to update. That was the updated character outline. If you have a character, feel free to submit them in the comment section


	3. Prologue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me ill be trying to crank these chapters out asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help understand the writing a bit:  
> If the text has " " surrounding it then its inner monologue  
> If the text has * * is something being described

*Shows a black screen with only text*

???: "Hope. Its something we all felt and crave. There was a time when hope was everywhere. That was before it happened. Before she happened. It was the most tragic event the world had ever seen. Despair spreas through the world. Families were ripped apart, heroes fell, and death became the status quo. All that pain and insanity started by a highschool student Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista. She was a student at Hope's Peak High School. A school whose soul purpose was to help guide the future of japan to fulfill there potential. They excepted only the best. Even called them ultimates. Little did they know little miss fashionista was actually one half of the ultimate despair along with her twin sister."

???: "Together they slowly infected the world with despair. Nearly getting the world to destroy ourselves. The worst thing Junko ever did was create the killing game forcing 16 former Ultimate students kill and distrust each other until the final six were able to beat and kill her. Once freed the six joined the Future Foundation. The Future Foundation goal was to fight the last of Junko's followers and bring back the world before Despair corrupted it. After decades of fighting and rebuilding they were able to bring humanity back from the brink of death. These days teens only know about the Despair Age from text books and stories from elders."

???: But were are my manners. My name is Eric King. 

Eric: "These days we live in peace. But there is a price for this peace. If the government thinks your doing anything to risk the peace they worked so hard for the punishment is harsh and swift."

*shows Eric in a generic orange prison jumpsuit attached to an electric chair with a blck cloth over his head, covering his face and blocking his vision*

Eric: "It all happen so fast. One moment i'm a normal student, hanging out with friends and and avoiding responsibility. Next thing i know im arrested. They found evidence of me being the culprit of a huge serial killer case. Dozens of victims from all the around world murdered without mercy. None of my pleads meant anything to them. They were sure they got their guy and would except no other answer. So hear i am. No family (why would they stand by the most hated man on earth), no friends, no hope. All i can do know is wait for the switch to be pulled and meet my maker."

Executor: Eric King, For your crimes against this worlds peace the American court system finds you guilty and sentences you to death. Do you have any last words?

Eric: ....

Executor: Very well. With no personal satisfaction i sentences you to dea-

Eric: "Instead of hearing the end of the his speech, i began to hear struggling and gun shots. I tried struggling to get out but those straps aren't there for show. After about a minute the struggling and gunshots finally stop. Then i feel a sharp pain in my neck as if a needle was stabbed into my neck."

???: Shh. Eric your fights not over yet. Don't lose hope. 

Eric: Who.....  
"Was all i could say before i lost consciousnesses "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first real chapter. Hopefully i'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Next Chapter we will meet the rest of the cast.


	4. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds himself trapped in a strange new place surrounded by strangers

*Eric wakes up on a small one person prison bed. He gets up and looks around to see a small toilet in the corner and the walls covered with articles written about the murders and his trial. Eric try tthe door near the front of the room but bars block the doofirstthen turns to notices a large monitor above his bed*

Eric: Is this the government's sick idea of a joke. What is killing an innocent man not good enough for you? You gotta mess with him first. If you gonna kill me just do it. I dont want to play any games. I just want this to be over. 

*Eric begins softly weeping until the monitor turns on showing static and a strange outline*

???: Now now Eric nows not the time to cry and give up. In fact the game has just begun. Clean yourself up and go to the announcement room. Its just down the hall. Your get your answers there. So get over there with all your strength after all your The Ultimate Framed Criminal 

*The bars over the door slide away *

Eric: Ultimate? There haven't been Ultimates for decades. What is this? Who are you? No response huh? Guess i don't really have a choice. 

*Eric walks through the halls and stops at a full body mirror attached to one of the hall walls. He was able to see himself for the first time. Regularly comb shaggy hair was wild and knotted. He didn't see the point of combing your hair when you had no one and nothing to look forward to but death. His clothing consisted some old jeans and a simple white t shirt. Over his shirt was a black button up (unbuttoned) with the words guilty written in blood read letters and a bloody hand print below it.*

Eric: Who ever dressed me is going to have a long talk about boundaries and good taste with me when i get ahold of them. 

*After checking himself over, Eric continued his walks for a few moments until finding the room labeled announcement room. With a deep breathe he open the door and is greeted by the faces of 15 strangers.*

???: Okay so with this guy it makes 16 of us. Does anyone know why where here. 

???: We've been over this. We'll all as lost as you. 

???: So what we should just sit and nothing. Thats stup-

*At that point Eric kust decided to tume out since there seem like no real progress would be made. As Eric watches the arguement unfold,a well dressed man approached him. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a red twine jacket over a blue dress shirt. He also wears a simple pair of blue jeans and dress shoes. His body language gave off and sort of in charge aura. His face is very calculating, like he is always planning six steps ahead. 

???: Greetings Hello my name is Rokus. Im from Lithuania. 

Eric: Nice to meet you, I'm Eric King. Umm... Do you have any idea whats happening?

Rokus: I'm afraid not. From what I've gathered we've all were abducted and woke up here and were assigned an ultimate title despite the death of Hope's Peak. Do you remember anything? 

Eric: Um... Please don't freak out. The title i was given is Ultimate Framed Criminal. I was arrested for multiple acts of murder but i did NOT do it. I'M INNOCENT. But the jury didn't believe me. So the last thing i remember was being in a electric chair waiting for the switch to be pulled. 

Rokus: Hmm. Interesting story. 

*The next few momenta consisted of Rokus awkwardly staring at Eric. Almost studying him. 

Eric: So ummm... What about you. I haven't heard your talent or anything. 

Rokus: Very well since youve be so open to me i have no excuse not to do the same. Im the Ultimate Art Thief. I dont do it for the money i got freelancing for that. No i do it for the rush and to appreciate the beauty whenever i want. Those two things are the only things i need to feel alive. I was in my personal gallery. Soaking in the beauty when i feot rag over my face and then boom. Im in some dingy room with no idea why. Any more questions?

Eric: No. But thanks man you really help calm me down. 

Rokus: I can assure you that wasnt my intention but nevertheless im glad your okay. I suggest you talk to everyone. Fair warning though, there is a good chance no here is being completely honest. 

*After his warning he walk away. Eric could only watch in confusion as he walked away. In his distraction he failed to notice someone walking up to him. *

???: Good morrow to you, sir newcomer. tis nice to meeteth thee. 

* Eric turns around to see a semi tall blonde girl with with streak of red in it and a pair of blue glasses. Her outfit itself was a dress straight out of Macbeth*

Eric: Hello im Eric King im the Ultimate Framed Criminal. And you are?

???: It's nice to meeteth thee Eric. I am Julia Caesar. The Ultimate Shakespearean Actor. 

Eric: Well its nice to meet you Julia. Do you remember anything before finding yourself here?

Julia: The last thing i recall wast that I just finished a showeth and i wast resting in mine dressing room. Then i hath felt a blow on mine headeth and at which hour i awoke i wast hither. 

Eric: I'm sorry to hear that Julia. I wonder what is this place. *Eric turns around to look around and Julia sees the design on the back of his shirt*

Julia: The evil of sir *With a shriek of fear she runs away*

Eric: "Well so much for making knew friends"

???: Don't worry she a nut job. 

???2: Yea totally wackadoo

*Eric turn to see to girls behind him. The first wore a white lab coat with a black shirt that has a graphic of the rib cage on it, simple black pants, and black shoes. She also wore a pair of googles on her head*

???: Hello mr spooky. My name is Lacey Carson, The Ultimate Coroner. You know like dead bodies and stuff. And miss sunshine next to me is Aurélie Deshaies, the Ultimate Grave Robber. 

Aurélie: I can speak for myself corpse breath. And you, who are you start talking. 

Eric: im Eric the Ultimate framed criminal. 

Aurélie: You got to be kidding me. Your either a terrible liar or so incompetent that you manage to be the fall guy. Either way your a worthless idiot. 

Lacey: Idk. He's kinda cute. I bet if i was able to open him up he'd look even cuter. The idea of him on my table with nothing but a blanket to cover him, his chest exposed, body cold.... *She's visibly drooling*

Aurélie: oh please the only way this loser is worth something is if you sell him for parts. 

* They then began arguing Erics worth so he took the opportunity to look for someone else to talk to. He spots a very tall and lanky boy who was at least 6 feet tall. He had what could only be described a a pinocchio nose. Hes wearing a green visor and several headsets and headpieces. His brown and disheveled hair was tuck under a round cap. He wore a salmon dress shirt under blue overalls. He was talking to another boy who wore jeans with a simple white shirt under an unbuttoned denim shirt. His hair is light brown and is in a feathered hairstyle. Eric approaches them and introduces himself to the pair. 

Eric: Hey guys im Eric the Ultimate Framed Criminal 

The tall one: Hiddy ho Ericrino. My name is Aarav Ulmuka the Ultimate Information Broker and this sly brother is Derek Wood the White hat Hacker

Eric: Nice to meet you guys. Whats the last thing either of you remember. 

Aarav: I mustve been kidnapped in my sleep. Im a heavy sleepy and i just finished watching a amazing Three's company marathon with gramps. 

Derek: I was making a sandwich and someone broke in and knocked me out. Needless to say we all are in a dire situation. 

Aarav: Come on guys. This is probably some prank or like a secret reality show. I bet thats what it is. It'll explain all the cameras around here. You know what, imma go talk to the ladies. So just calm down chill and Cut it out *does the cut it out hand symbols*

*Aarav proceeds to try to hit on Julia. Eric was about to walk away too when Derek pulled him closer*

Derek: Listen man. Imma level with you. Doesn't this all seem a little familiar. Lile killing game familiar. Im suggesting a alliance. You watch my back and vice versa. Im not saying we hurt anybody just that we protect each other. 

Eric: I can agree to that. So partner what should i do next. 

Derek: First lets agree to keep this secret. Second you might want to talk to her *Derek points to a girl wearing cargo shorts. Has a zipped vest over a polka dotted long sleeved shirt. She is is currently playing with the lighter. 

Eric: Alright wish me luck. *Eric goes and introduces himself to the girl* 

???: Ultimate Framed Criminal huh. Sounds like bullshit. Here is some advice from Laurette Goode the Ultimate Pyromaniac, lying won't help. Like before i was here i was in a cell cause i burned down a library. I didn't make up shit. Just took on the consequences head on. 

Eric: But i didn't do anything. I am innocent 

Laurette: *She snorts and says* sure thats why your locked up with the rest of us. If your were smart you'd get your head out of you ass and stop your denial 

*Eric was too angry to respond so he quickly walks away as Laurette grumbles something about a disappointing lack of lighter fluid. As he walks away he almost trips over a boy who was doing push ups on the floor. *

Eric: Sorry about that man * the boy gets up allowing eric to see his whole look. His apparel consist of black wrestling tights with scratches the look like claw marks ripping through them. He wears no shirt but does have a wrestling title over his shoulder. On his head he wore a golden lion mask with the top removes to show off his long golden hair.*

???: No problem amigo. It was an accident. Besides what kind of a man would i be if i let that bother me. Anyway, my name is lion of gold but you can call me Carlos Rodriguez. Im the Ultimate Luchadore. 

Eric: Nice to meet you Carlos. Though i wish we met in nicer circumstances. Whats the last thing you remember before being here. 

Carlos: I was jumped after retaining my title for the 200th time. Let me ask you somethin amigo. Are you afraid. 

Eric: After all i been through i don't think i can't not be afraid. 

Carlos: *Carlos immediately wraps a arm around his shoulders and said in a hero voice* don't worry my frightened friend for your have not only Mexico's champion on your side, YOU HAVE THE PEOPLE'S CHAMPION! 

Eric: Ummm thanks

Carlos: No problem amigo. I could never let down a fan. 

Eric: "As i walk away to the next person all i could think a bout was the fact i didn't have the heart to tell him i don't like wrestling."

* The next person i ran into had light blue hair that covers one eye. He Wears a long dark blue jacket that goes past his knees, and has hazel eyes. he seemed like a very quiet and calm person. The girl he was talking to wore Short black hair cut in a man’s hairstlye, her appearance resembles that of a pretty boy. Her skin is somewhat tanned, make-up-less, and her eyes a dark, almost black, brown. Her clothes seem to have been picked out from the male section of the store, consisting of a comfy dark grey hoodie over a white dress shirt and tie, tucked into black slacks and a belt.

Short hair girl: I know it seems ridiculous but im really seriously worried. 

Eric: I dont mean to Interrupt. My name is Eric King. Im the Ultimate Framed Criminal. Are you okay?

Blue hair boy: Hello Eric. My name is Ereth Decalvio, I'm the Ultimate Librarian. The young lady who is hyperventilating beside me is Piper Lalumiere, the Ultimate Bartender. Apparently she was prepping her family bar when she was drugged and brought here. Now she's freaking out over nonissues. 

Piper: Its not a now issue. My family is gonna be pissed that i left the bar unattended. What if someone ransacked the place. I love that bar, I don't want to see it destroyed. 

Eric: Piper if i may, you do realised you were kidnapped right. Im sure your family is way more focused finding you safe and sound then the well being of a few drinks. 

Piper: *soft blush* Your probably right. Thank you. 

Ereth: *rolls eyes* Ive been telling you that for the past ten minutes. 

Piper: Yea.... But he did it better. 

Eric: *Slight blush* Well anyway, tell me about yourself Ereth. 

Ereth: *sigh* fine. I'm from a small native American reserve in California. The last thing i remember was going through my library and then i start to smell gas. Now im here playing to twenty questions. Now if you don't mind i don't want to talk to you guys anymore. *He abruptly walks away*

Piper: Don't mind him he's just shy or an asshole. To be honest I haven't decided yet. Anyways thanks for calming me down i really appreciate it. 

Eric: Anytime Piper. Well i got to introduce myself to more people. Well talk later okay. 

Piper: Alright have fun 

*With that He walks towards the nearest person he hasn't spoken to yet. That happen to a semi tall boy with brown hair cut short and a small brown beard. His clothes could only be described as practical. He wore simple jeans and tee shirt with a light jacket over it. He had a seriously look about him so Eric decided to introduce himself.*

???: Nice to meet you Eric. Now listen carefully. How do you feel? Do you have any injuries. Are tou dazed? Feeling sick?

Eric: umm no. I was a little disorientated when i woke up but that passed. 

???:....... *The boys serious face turns into one of carefree joy.* Sweet man. Yo sorry for the third degree you can never be to safe you know. Anywho my name is Charles Stark the Ultimate Survivalist. 

Eric: "That's one hell of a attitude change huh" Nice to meet you man. Listen i dont mean to scare you but do you think someone might be trying recreate the killing game-

Charles: Dude imma stop you right there. Your overreacting. Im sure this is just some prank or like a fucked up Japanese gameshow. So lets talk about stuff that matter, like how there so many hotties around here. Come on dont act coy. I saw you flirting with the bartender. 

Eric: *Eric simply pats Charles shoulder* I gotta go man

Charles: Alright bro. Catch you later. 

*Eric then spot a large boy. Built like a tank. He had large muscular frame, thin stable on chin, calloused hands, kind green eyes, a timid smile, tattoo of a red rose on his left shoulder. He wore dirty jeans and a dirty tank top. Eric introduces himself*

???: Hello. My name is Amaranth Begonia the Ultimate Gardener. Mr. King do you know why we are here? I don't understand. I was tending to my garden when i smelt something terrible then i woke here. Please Mr. King you have to help me. I'm scared. *Amaranth began weeping

Eric: "This poor guy is losing it" Hey buddy, im sure this is all some big misunderstanding. Im gonna go introduce myself to more people but if you need anything you let me know. 

*Amaranth proceeds to stop crying and smile. He then grabs Eric into a big bear hug*

Amaranth: Thank you Mr. King. Your a true friend. 

*After a full minute of trying to escape his new friends grasp he was able to meet a new person. A girl with Long flowing blond hair that ends around her knees. She has a bun at the back of her head. She also has a  
small ahoge on the front-side of her headband. She wears a  
knee-length maid dress with a white apron. There is a bow on the back. She has cream coloured eyes and a nice  
Pair of bangs. She has black tights with black high-heels. She also has a maid headband.*

Eric: Hello my name is Eric King. Im guessing by your outfit your the Ultimate maid. 

???: Ye..yes. My na...name is Mitzuki Akina

Eric: So Mitzuki do you remember anything before showing up here?

Mitzuki: Yes but im afraid i rath...rather not say sir. 

Eric: Are you sur-

Mitzuki: Fine you twisted my arm. I was standing trial because of a stupid mistake. I WAS STUPID. STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!

Eric: Calm down. Its okay Mitzuki i was in a similar situation. I was on death row for crimes i didn't do. Listen to me, I believe you. 

Mitzuki: *slowly stops crying* You do. Thank you so muc- wait you were on death row. CRIMINAL! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *And with that she ran away in total fear*

???: I wouldn't feel to bad if i were you. She's done this several times now. 

*Eric turns around to see a girl with long black hair that goes just past chest, and wore pitch black pants and shirt. Very simple yet intimidating*

???: I'm gonna cut through the bullshit and say who are you, whats your talent and whats the last thing you remember?

Eric: Eric King, I'm the Ultimate Framed Criminal, Last thing I remember i was about to be executed on the chair. 

???: Okay. All you need to know is my name Naelee Yamato the Ultimate Astronomer. I'm gonna go to investigate some more but fair warning. If I find out you have anything to do with this I will finish what the government started. *with those chilling words Naelee left*

*the only person left for Eric to meet was a boy who had be in the corner of the room watching everyone closely. He had messy brown hair man, with a milky white complex, brown blazer on top of a red button-up shirt, black formal pants, a pair of clean black leather shoes, a golden engagement ring and a small scar in his left eye. Eric introduces himself.*

???: Ultimate Framed Criminal huh. Thats fascinating. So many questions. Why you? How did they set it up? Oh but enough of the fun stuff. My name is Jack Miller the Ultimate Blackmailer. 

Eric: So what do you make of this situation? 

Jack: My guess some kind of social experiment. I mean ther such diversity and the fact we are being called Ultimates. All i can say is i hope its over quickly. I have more important things to be doing. 

*Before Eric could respond the intercom turn on*

???: Great your all here. Please turn your attention to the desk at the front of the room. 

*We all look at the desk and after a few moments, A stuffed bear jumps out from behind the desk.*

???: Hello prisoners. I'm your warden, Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe so many people are already so interested in this story and i can't thank you guys enough for the support. 
> 
> Speaking of thanks, id like to thank the following for submitting characters   
> joshthetrash  
> asinineAnomaly  
> AdjustableHourglass  
> DerpySeahorseGenes  
> Tim  
> Ajspaniel  
> Symp_L  
> AwayBard  
> doomqwer  
> doffyfan  
> Auldnoirious  
> pixi_trixi  
> darkblade


	5. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the rules and exploring the prison.

Eric: “What in the actual hell. ”

???: Ok guys, i'm just going to cut to the chase. My name is Monokuma, i'm the warden of this prison and it's my job to punish you. 

Amaranth: Punish us! What for? We didn't do anything. 

Monokuma: Save it carrot breath. You guys grew up in a world, post-despair. You knew what would happen if you let your darker sides out. You knew how quickly despair could take over but you ignored it in favor for greed, passions, and bloodlust. That's what i love about you bastards, no matter how many times you see the consequences you make the same mistakes over and over again. However in my experience the best way to force you brats to fly straight is the killin-

Ereth: The Killing Game. I've done my research on you. *He turns his back on Monokuma and faced the rest of the group. I know what you guys are thinking, why is this bootleg teddy bear walking and talking. The answer is simple. He is A.I. and/or being controlled by by someone in secret. 

Monokuma: How dare you call me a teddy bear. I'm a bear. A GREAT BIG SCARY BEAR. 

Rokus: Silence teddy. Now Ereth if i remember correctly the psycho who started the original Killing Game died. 

Monokuma: You guys are so much worse than others. Don't even have respect for your superior. 

Naelee: My superior. Not even on your wildest dreams. 

Monokuma: Shut up. Stroke your egos on your time. As i was saying, You lucky criminals are reliving history. The legacy of the Killing Game is a powerful one. It's been used to spread despair and to show people who they really are. But this time it's used to punish. Class 78 may have been innocent but you guys are far from innocent. The only way to keep you from causes more harm is to keep you losers here. FOREVER. 

Piper: Forever. We can't keep us here forever. We have friends and family. They will look for us. Some of us are well known to the public. PEOPLE WILL FIND US. *Piper screams almost as if she's try to convince herself*

Monokuma: And why would anyone search for criminals like you. You only cause despair and pain. But i'm a fair and just warden. If you want to leave you can. All you have to do is to be rehabilitated. 

Derek: And what does rehabilitation entail exactly. 

Monokuma: To be considered rehabilitated you must kill one of your fellow criminals. Then we will have a class trial. I’ll explain thoroughly at a later time but for now you can learn what you need to know about the trials and other prison rules with this gift. *Monokuma hands out a small tablet to each person.* These are your electroID’s. They will help you by giving you information, such as where your other prisoners are, map of the prison, and the rules of the prison. I suggest you read them carefully cause breaking the rules of the prison will lead to a punishment 

Eric: What kind of punishment 

Monokuma: Why execution of course. *And with a twisted smile Monokuma disappeared* 

*After a few moments of tense silence Mitzuki broke the silence*

Mitzuki: So what do we do now

Carlos: I think the best thing we can do is learn the rules of this game. 

*Everyone agrees and turns on their ElectroID’s. When their ID’s turn on ot shows there names and talents. With shaky hands Eric opens the prison rules tab*

PRISON RULES:  
Rule #1: No student is allowed outside unless they graduate.

Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10p.m. to 7a.m. Some areas may be off-limits at night.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere besides the dorms is forbidden. Fainting is not considered to be sleeping.

Rule #4: Exploration of the kingdom is permitted, with minimal restrictions.

Rule #5: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is forbidden, as is the destruction of cameras or monitors.

Rule #6: The breaking of any prison property is only allowed in the instances of covering up a murder. (This does not include monokuma, cameras, or monitors)

Rule #7: Lending your own electroID to another student is forbidden. Stealing an electroID is allowed, as is lending a stolen electroID.

Rule #8: Anyone who kills a student becomes the blackened, and a class trial will begin shortly afterwards.

Rule #9: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #10: If the blackened is not exposed, they will graduate, and the remaining students will be executed.

Rule #11: A maximum of two people can be killed during any single “killing game”.

Rule #12: The Body Discovery Announcement will play when three or more people discover the body.

Rule #13: Only the person who dealt the killing blow will become blackened. Any accomplice assisting with the murder will not become blackened, and will be executed along with everyone else should the blackened not be discovered. Only one accomplice it allowed.

Rule #14: Headmaster Monokuma may change, add to, or remove any rule at any time.

Rule #15: Additional rules may be added at any time. Students will receive a notification on the ElectroID when this occurs.

Eric: “This is insane. Kill each other. Why would anyone want to do this to us. Why would anyone want to restart the killing game”

Julia: Everyone gentle, my lord. We needeth to worketh together and plan our next moveth

Aurélie: As much as i hate to admit it ms. Shakespeare in the park is right. I suggest we explore this so called prison and try to find a way out. If you all look your maps you'll see that there are 6 rooms. The cafeteria, the dorms, prison yard, bathrooms, the community showers and finally the room we are currently in, the announcement room. We can split in four teams of three and two teams of two. Me and Lacey can examine this room more in depth. Rest of you pair up and choose a room to explore. 

Amaranth: That's a good idea Ms. Deshaies but i don't think i feel comfortable searching such a scary place what if there's traps or something. 

Charles: *Since Monokuma’s explanation of the situation Charles carefree aura has melted away into a gravely serious expression* Don't worry big guy. If Monokuma wanted to kill us himself he would have done it while we were all unconscious. But if it will make you feel safer i'd happily join you. With your size and my survival expertise i'm sure we will be fine. 

Amaranth: Thank you Mr. Stark. I would really appreciate that. 

Mitzuki: Ex..excuse me gentlemen would you mind if i joined you two. I promise i won't slow you down or anything. 

Charles: Sure thing Zuki. Hey Aurélie, us three will explore the Cafeteria . 

Derek: *Gives Eric a small nod from across the room and turns to Aurélie* Me and Eric will explore the prison yard. 

Eric: “Seems like he is taking our alliance seriously. Derek seems trustworthy enough for now but then again this isn't exactly the place to blindly trust but for now i'll just go with the flow.”

*Soon everyone else groups up to explore a room  
-Carlos volunteered himself, Aarav and Rokus to search the Dorms  
-Ereth, Julia and Piper chose to search the Bathrooms  
-That left Jack, Naelee, and Laurette to explore the Community showers*

Aurélie: Alright Everyone has their assigned group and room. Make sure you search every inch of your assigned rooms.

Charles: Under no circumstances will anyone leave their group. There is safety in numbers and we need that. When you're sure you done searching you room i suggest we all meet in the cafeteria to compare your findings. now go and search your area and watch each other's backs. 

*Everyone (excluding Aurélie and Lacey) left the Announcement room.*

Eric: “Lucky for us the door to the prison yard was only a few rooms down from the announcement room. The door to the prison hard seem to have a crude drawing of grass and the sun. I think Monokuma needs to take some art classes”

Derek: This seems to be the place. Listen before we go in I want to make sure yoir on my side and you're not thinking about trying to use me to escape. 

Eric: If i wasn't on your side i wouldn't have agreed to be alone with you. And your worry isn't one sided. I've been screwed over enough to not to truly trust you. For now however we are better as allies than enemies. 

Derek: *With a small smirk* That's all ask for. Alright Eric lets see whats behind door number one. 

*Derek opens the door. Outside the door the sun is shining brightly. The prison yard was about the size of a football field. It was admittedly bare bones in the center of the yard was a standard basketball court. Derek and Eric decided to start with that.*

Derek: Hmm a basketball court huh. At least it means Monokuma doesn't want us to die from boredom. You play Eric? 

Eric: I used to. After i got arrested i wasn't exactly in the mood for games. Even if i was no one really wants to hang out a serial killer . *Derek nods Understandingly to Eric’s story with a hint of pity in his eyes* “I hate that look. The you poor bastard look. Sometimes i wonder which is worse the looks of disgust or the looks of pity. I’ll just try to change the subject” so i've noticed there are white lines going around the yard. What do you think there for?

Derek: They look like tracks for racing and running. Why would Monokuma think we’d need this. 

Eric: Trust me when i say when you're locked up you'll do anything to keep your mind off your situation. Most turn to exercise to distract each themselves.

Derek: Makes sense i suppose. So now i think we should focus on the elephant in the room. *Derek looks past the track stares at the large imposing fence that is surrounding the prison. It was easily 30 ft tall with most of the fencing being covered by barbed wire*

Eric: I'm glad he was the one to bring it up. I don't want to be one to point out the hopelessness of the situation* Um maybe if we can craft some thick gloves we can climb over it. It'll hurt like hell but at least we'd make it out. 

*As soon as Eric finished his sentence Monokuma appears in front of them startling the duo*

Monokuma: Nice try numb nuts. I already thought of that. BEHOLD THIS YOU PLEBES! 

*Monokuma pushes out a button and the entire fence began crackling with electricity.*

Monokuma: If any of you even think about trying to climb this fence your be fried in milliseconds. So Eric if you're feeling nostalgic feel free to give it a little poke. *With a sinister laugh Monokuma disappears as quickly as he appeared.*

Derek: God i hate that thing. If only i could get my hands on his control panel. I’d hacked him til he was literally fucking himself. Ok maybe not that bit still something bad. Anyways is there anything else to search?

Eric: Besides some basic chairs and a table. Nothing. 

Derek: Okay. Let's head back. We been here long enough.

*They quickly made their way to the cafeteria to see they were the last to arrive* 

Rokus: Ah so you guys have finally arrived. Since you got here last it's only fitting that you go first. Don't hold back any details. 

Eric: “We quickly explain our findings with the key point being being the fence.*

Rokus: So you're absolutely sure that there is no way through the fence. 

Derek: Maybe if we could get to the control room we could turn off the electricity but that i doubt we will get access to it. That's all we got. What about the rest of you. 

Jack: As i'm sure you remember me, Naelee, and Laurette were task with searching the shower room. I hope you guys don't care about modesty because its a community shower. No dividers or anything. 

Naelee: Im sure the rest of the girls with agree with me when i say this is unacceptable so i took its upon myself to set up a schedule. For the first two hours after the morning announcements only the girls are allowed in. The two hours before the nighttime is the boys time. You may shower in between those times but no promise the opposite sex won't see you. Is that alright with everyone? 

*everyone murmurs in agreement* 

Laurette: Besides that everything else is as you expect it to have. The only difference is that there is no lock on the door. *She turns to Ereth, Julia, Piper* please tells me the bathrooms aren't the same. 

Julia: Don't fret fire maiden the bathrooms doth has't locks and art separated by genders. 

Piper the bathrooms themselves are pretty basic. We compared notes and it seems they are completely identical and both contain a mop, a mop bucket, and bleach. 

Aurélie: To help a potential killer cover up their crime no doubt. Anything else?

Ereth: Yes. The only way to in the bathroom is to scan your ID. If you try to go to the wrong bathroom you will be denied and there is a small cameras in the doors that take your photo. Should come in handy if someone tries something fishy. So that's all we got. Who’d like to share with the class next *He says this sarcastically and piper gives him a small smack to his sides and whispers stop being a dick*

Rokus: Actually its seems our two spots have something in common. It seems the only way into your room os the ID cards. Though there is no secret camera. You ID will only work for your door. Another important aspect of the rooms ar-

Carlos: I’ll take it from here amigo. “Rokus looks serious pissed off but looks like he decided against action” All the dorms are soundproof. You can scream as loud as you can bit no one outside the room will. So there is no chance of waking your neighbors up. Isnt that excellent. 

Rokus: Not really. It means one of us can be murdered in our room and no one would hear a thing. 

Carlos: Amigo, why must you always be a downer. 

Rokus: Cause not all of us are lucky enough to have your level of stupidity.* They began staring each other down hatred spewing from their eyes*

Aarav: *Seeming unaware that his two partners are about to fight* Oh and they haven't mentioned the best part. All rooms are customized to the person. Well on the outside they all have prison cell bars painted on and a small nameplate with the owner's name on it. But inside its decorated to show your interests and talent. it's DYNAMITE!!!!!!! 

*Rokus and Carlos stopped there fighting to stare in disbelief at Aarav, who in turned smile back at them*

Lacey: Moving on from Three’s company Me and Aurélie searched the announcement room up and down but found nothing *She says with a exaggerated pout*

Derek: So any other words you accomplished nothing?

Lacey: Yup. 

Derek: Alright Charles you guys are last ones left. Please tell me you have more than team death. 

Charles: *In a very serious tone* As you can see there are tables and chairs and more than enough room for all of us. There is a door in the back of the room. It leads to the kitchen. There is a variety of meat, fruits and veggies, and plenty of snacks. 

Amaranth: While we searched the Kitchen Mr. kuma said that the food is stocked weekly we don't have to worry about starving to death. *He says meekly*

Mitzuki: Since we were done relatively quickly i've made us all some dinner. I did...didn't know what you guys liked so i made simple ramen. *She begins going back and forth from the kitchen and handing out bowls of ramen* I hope you enjoy. 

Eric: “The Ramen is delicious. We soon finished all meal. In all this excitement we forgotten we haven't ate in hours.”

Rokus: That was a nice meal Mitzuki. I suggest we all go get some much need sleep. We can meet up here after the morning announcement tomorrow and talk some more. Remember to lock your doors. *And with that he leaves, not even waiting to see if the rest agreed with his idea. Soon everyone said their goodnights to each other and Eric found himself alone in his room. 

Monokuma on the monitor: Attention prisoners. Its is now 10 p.m. Its officially lights out. The Cafeteria and announcement rooms will be locked. Goodnight. 

Eric: “I don't know what's worse this situation or when i was locked in prison. At this point my talent might be ultimate bad luck. But this place is offering me something prison didn't. A chance”

*With that thought in mind Eric drifts to sleep*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Free time event progress:  
Rokus: *  
Julia Caesar: *  
Lacey Carson: *  
Aarav Ulmuka: *  
Laurette Goode: *  
Derek Wood: *  
Carlos Rodriguez: *  
Ereth Decalvio: *  
Piper Lalumiere: *  
Aurélie Deshaies: *  
Charles Stark: *  
Amaranth Begonia: *  
Mitzuki Akina: *  
Jack Miller: *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys. In the next chapter ill continue the plot and do 3 free time events. In the comments say who youd like to see Eric spend his free time with. Tell me who you like and who you don't. Who do you think will die? Who do you think will kill? Let me know in the comments.


	6. Chapter One: Dream Big, Die Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back from the dead. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story life happened but I haven't given up on this story yet but I'm going to start to try to update this story more often. Thanks to anyone who has stuck with this story.

Monokuma on the monitor: Good morning prisoners. Let's have another amazing day here at Hope's Peak Penitentiary. 

*Eric slowly blinked himself awake*

Eric: “A piece of me really hoped the past few months were all a terrible dream. That i’d wake up in my room and realize that few months of my life was one terrible nightmare. But if these last few months taught me anything its that hope has no real place in the world. Heh now i'm starting to sound like that Junko chick. Well guess it's time to get ready to face the day.”

*Eric quickly changes clothes and heads to the cafeteria. When he gets to the cafeteria he sees that Naelee, Jack, Aurélie, Ereth, and Rokus were already inside enjoying their breakfast. *

Rokus: Good morning Eric. Have seat. Mitzuki is making everyone breakfast, she'll bring out your food momentarily. 

Eric: *Sits down next to Rokus.* Good morning. Should we really be letting her prepare everyone's breakfast. Thats a lot of work for one person. 

Aurélie: I tried to volunteer to help her but she wouldn't have it. For someone so timid she really put her foot down on this. Some people just can’t accept help. 

Ereth: Oh please, anyone with a working brain knows you only volunteered so you can make sure she didn't poison your food. 

Aurélie: Well one can never be too safe. Besides we all know the rules of this game. Kill and you're free. We all want out so we all have a motive. Besides lil ms frightened of everything has already confess to murder. 

Eric: “Wow really doesn't take much for Mizuki to spill the beans about herself” Really? When she talk to me about it, seemed like some mistake lead to a death. Hardly call that murder. 

Aurélie: Of course you'd defend her. Birds of a feather flock together. 

Eric: “I guess i set myself up for that.”

Rokus: *With an amused smirk* Now now children no need to get fussy. I doubt Mitzuki would try to kill any of us. At least not now. I mean we'd immediately know who the killer was. She may be timid but she is no idiot. 

Mitzuki: That's very nice of you to say Mr. Rokus. 

Jack: Agggh! Where did you come from?

Mitzuki: The ki...kitchen. Which reminds me here is your plate Eric. It's just simple eggs and bacon but if in the future preferences just give me a list of them and i'll do my best to work around your preferences. 

Eric: Thanks Mitzuki but that won't be necessary this looks delicious. “As we ate the rest of our peers filed in over the next ten minutes.”

Rokus: Okay so we're all here let's talk about what we know about this place. 

Laurette: Someone kidnapped us, trapped us in a custom made prison, is recreating the infamous killing game, the mastermind is communicating with use through a creepy teddy bear, and there is no visible escape. Basically we're fucked. 

Eric: “Leave it to Laurette to cut to the chase. As much as i don't want to believe it she's right. We don't know what to do. We can't trust anyone. I can tell by the looks of everyone that they are thinking similar to me. Even the the stoic Ereth looks shaken.”

Charles: Come on Firefly. It's not that bad. The moment you start thinking that you lost the game of survival. We are 16 of the most exceptional teens in the world we can get out. But if we start freaking out and getting desperate people will die. It might take a while but we can't lose hope. So i suggest you all relax and get know each other. The stronger we are as a unit the quicker we can escape. Now if any of you need me or want to hang out, i’ll be playing basketball. 

*And with that he left the cafeteria. For a solid 30 seconds no one said and word. We were all thinking the same thing. Maybe he's right. Maybe we can survive this. Together. Surprisingly the first to speak up was Piper.*

Piper: I think he could be right. Maybe we should just go with his plan. 

Rokus: As much as I’d hate to admit he does have the best plan for now. I suppose we shall just go about our day but keep your eyes out for anything important.* After everyone agrees to do so everyone eventually leaves the cafeteria* 

Eric: “Everyone seems so much calmer after Charles's speech. As much as I'd love to share in his faith i can’t. It Can't be that easy to get out here. Of course i can't tell anyone that. Everyone will just go back on edge and we'll be back where we started. For know i guess i’ll just get to know everyone.”

**FREE TIME:**

Eric: “So who should i try to get to know first? I know i'll go talk to Charles first. I gotta know why he swings from playful goof to natural born leader. Since he said he’d be at the basketball court, finding him should be easy.”

*Eric heads to the to the basketball court. He finds Charles practicing his layups. Charles turns around and notices Eric.*

Charles: Hey bro. Wanna go a couple rounds? *He says this while passing the ball to him.*

Eric: Sure. I can teach you a thing or two. 

***Eric and Charles grew closer today***

Eric: “We played for awhile. After a surprisingly competitive game, we sat at the nearby table and started to talk.”

Eric: So Charles, I was wondering if you can tell me a little more about yourself. 

Charles: Oh i see you're taking my words about learning about each other seriously. No problemo chain gang. What would you like to know about me?

Eric: “Did he really just call me chain gang.” Umm tell me about your life. What do you like doing on your free time?

Charles: Oh that's an easy one. To be honest most of my hobbies involve my talent. You know hiking, camping, and stuff like that. Honestly the only thing i like doing as much as survival esque activities are making new friends. 

Eric: Wow that may be the most happy go lucky thing I've ever heard. *i said with a small smile*

Charles: *With a slightly sad smile* Well man if there's one thing you learn as a survivalist is that a beautiful but fragile thing. And sure you can play it safe for your whole life and probably live a little longer but it'd be a long boring life. That being said can't always throw caution to the wind either at less not unless you know what to do in case things go bad. *Charles says this with a far off look in his eyes*

Eric: That's a interesting way to look at the world. A little more melancholy than I would expect from you though. 

Charles: Yea well…. *Charles looks visible uncomfortable with the conversation.* You know man after such a strong game I think I gotta hit the showers. Wouldn't want to drive away potential friends by smelling sweaty. *Charles casually walks away while waving*

Eric: “I have a feeling he's trying to avoid going deeper into a conversation but I don't want to chase after him. It might cause him to not want to share information with me in the future and in a game like this information is very important. That basketball game left me kinda hungry. I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get a snack.”

Eric: “When I got to the cafeteria, I saw Naelee quietly reading a book about astrology. No surprise there I suppose. Considering my last conversation left me very confused and slightly offended I should probably try to avoid her. At first I was able to sneak past her to get into the kitchen and grab some chips but on the way out she began talking to me without looking up from her book.”

Naelee: Congrats Eric, I now finally believe that you didn't commit those crimes. If that's the height of your sneaking ability there is no way you would have been uncaptured as long as you did. That being said I'd still like to talk to you about the case and why you were chosen as the fall guy. So please have a seat. 

Eric: *Not seeing any choice I sit down in front of Naelee and begin answering her many many many questions about the case.*

***Eric and Naelee grew closer today***

Naelee: Thank you for your cooperation Eric. 

Eric: Yea no problem. But I gotta ask… did you mean what you said? About believing I'm innocent.

Naelee: Eric I have absolute no reasons to lie to you. Let me make this perfectly clear. I'm not trying to calm you down or make you feel safe. I honestly believe you didn't do it cause you definitely don't have it in you to kill. You've shown plenty evidence of more likely to be a victim than a killer. 

Eric: You got all that just cause I couldn't sneak past you to get chips? 

Naelee: *she lets out an annoyed sigh* No idiot. I been paying attention to you since you first introduced yourself. 

Eric: Really? Why? 

Naelee: You introduced yourself as the Ultimate Framed Criminal and have the image of a bloody handprint on your shirt. Why wouldn't I pay attention? But you proved not to be a threat by your interactions with the more emotionally fragile inmates like Piper. So yea anyone who thinks your a killer is a complete moron. 

Eric: “She obviously doesn't mean any of this as a compliment but I can't help but feel a bit emotional about someone finally believing me.” *With teary eyes Eric leans over to Naelee and gives her a firm hug* Thank you so much. Thank you for believing me. 

Naelee: …… *Naelee does not hug back and has a clearly uncomfortable look on her face until Eric releases the hug. When the hug was over her usual stoic face returned.* I don't know how you did it but you somehow made a talk about a serial killing spree while being part of a killing game even more awkward. *And without another word Naelee walked away*

*Eric stays in the cafeteria for a couple more moments to wipe his tears and recompose himself*

Eric: “Well despite the fact that Naelee will probably never look me in the eyes again, I think that talk went very well. At least for me. Just having one person believe me feels like a huge weight has been lifted. That being said it took a lot out of me, so I'm probably just gonna go relax in my room before the night time announcement.”

*Eric walks to his room but stops when he noticed Ereth door was slightly opened and he hears soft grumbles and curses. Curiosity gets the best of him and he softly knocks on the door. Ereth quickly opens the door to greet Eric.*

Ereth: Oh hey Eric. What's up?

Eric: I was heading to my room when I heard some grumbles and I was just checking if you were doing ok.

Ereth: Oh yea. Those grumbles you heard where from simply annoyance. *Ereth opens the door fully to show books scattered all over the room and multiple tall bookcases.* Monokuma was kind enough to transport most of my favorite books and transcripts and plenty of bookcases but in a terrible order. I was able to sleep last night cause I was so emotional exhausted but tonight I won't be able to sleep until I put this in my preferred order. But with so much literature it'll take all night. I'd hate to ask but would you mind helping me out?

Eric: Honestly I have nothing better to do so sure I'd love to help. “I spent a while helping Ereth organize his literature collection. It was kinda boring but went by faster with us working together.*

***Eric and Ereth grew closer today***

Eric: “The silence of the room is driving me crazy” So Ereth tell me a little about yourself.

Ereth: *talk while continuously organizes a bookshelf* Nothing much to say honestly. I am but a simple librarian. 

Eric: Simple librarian? Dude I doubt you would be given the title Ultimate if that was true come on bud just a few details. *gives Ereth a overly corny puppy dog face*

Ereth: *Gives an annoyed sigh but with a slight smirk* Fine. But only a few details. You know I hate your interrogations. It started with volunteering at my reservation's library. After a couple of weeks I was basically in charge of the place. I set up schedules and talked to distributors about getting new/better quality books while working with a small budget. I even set up a bunch of events to get more kids interested in the library next thing I know libraries all over the country are asking me for help.

Eric: Wow I figured you were good but that good. Damn man I'm impressed.

Ereth: I don't no about that. It's like any other job, put all your passion into it and your be rewarded. *Ereth finishes organizing the last of his books and after a moment of contemplation, he gives Eric a book titled The Shawshank Redemption*

Ereth: Okay hear me it. It's about a prisoner's path to escape a very crappy prison, not killing game bad but still bad. I figured you of all people deserve a happy ending ever if in book form. 

Eric: Thanks man. I'm going to head to bed but I'll definitely read a chapter or so tonight. *Eric begins to leave the room.*

Ereth: No problem man. Have a goodnight *Calls out to Eric while he begins to enter his own room* if I see so much as one page bunny eared I swear to God I will shave your eyebrow while you sleep.

Eric: “I enter my room while chuckling about Ereth's threat. I'll definitely be careful with his book.” 

*Eric takes a few moments to examine the cover and read the back of the book*

Eric: “Hmm accused of murder and escapes the prison? Hmmp that's definitely a fantasy.”

*Eric puts down the book on his desk and gets into bed.*

Eric: “We went a whole day without a murder and I got to know a lot of good people. I think for the first time in a long time I feel hope.”

*Eric drifts to sleep with spark of hope slowly growing in him once again*  
___________________________

Free time event progress:  
Rokus: *  
Julia Caesar: *  
Lacey Carson: *  
Aarav Ulmuka: *  
Laurette Goode: *  
Derek Wood: *  
Carlos Rodriguez: *  
Ereth Decalvio: **  
Piper Lalumiere: *  
Aurélie Deshaies: *  
Charles Stark: **  
Amaranth Begonia: *  
Mitzuki Akina: *  
Naelee Yamato: **  
Jack Miller: *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the first FTE chapter I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it. On the next chapter I'll be doing more FTE so leave a comment for what characters you want to see Eric talk to next.


	7. Chapter 1: Dream Big, Die Fast part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text - thoughts of a Eric  
> Italic text - gives details of what someone is doing or describing an event that is happening

Monokuma on the monitor: Good morning prisoners. Let's have another amazing day here at Hope's Peak Penitentiary.

*Eric slowly rises up from his bed and sleepily changes into a fresh set of clothing and heads into the cafeteria*

*When Eric gets to the cafeteria he sees Naelee and Ereth having a very hushed conversation in the corner of the the cafeteria. Rokus and Laurette where sitting next to each other, Laurette seemed to be showing off some of her custom lighters and Rokus seemed to appreciate the art work and skill needed to make it. Eric has beginning to decide who to sit with when he heard yelling from the kitchen.*

???:You bumbling peasant! Are you so useless you can't even make a simple cup of tea. You stupid wench!

*Not liking what he was hearing Eric rushes into the kitchen to find Julia yelling at Mitzuki.*

Mitzuki: Miss Caesar i'm sorry I thought I made it to your specific preferences. *It is obvious she was fighting to hold back tears*

Julia: Well you thought wrong. What you gave me is practically sewer water. This is in no way suitable for my Noble tongue. *As if to prove her point Julia tosses her teacup to the ground. The suddenness and aggression of her action cause Mitzuki to start to sob*

Eric: “I don't care how bad that tea is Mitzuki doesn't deserve this treatment for trying to help”

*Not wanting to see this abuse continue Eric grabs a nearby cup of water and throws the contents of the cup in Julia’s face* 

Julia: Seriously what kind of servant can't even make a simp-

*the water splashes in her face and it takes her a moment to blink away her surprise.

Julia: Sir King, wherefore didst thee throweth that water lest I mine visage?

Eric: Because of the way you were behaving. Listen I know this is a stressful situation but abusing Mitzuki isn't going to help anyone so cut it out.

Julia: Oh I wast not trying to hurt Mitzuki feelings, I wast simply practicing a role and got hath carried hence. However that is no excuse, Mitzuki thou has't mine humblest apologies. 

Mitzuki: I...I.. it's okay Miss Caesar *Mitzuki says this while slowly hiding herself behind Eric.*

*The three of them exit the kitchen with Mitzuki still huddling behind Eric. When the three left the kitchen into the cafeteria they were greeted by the sight of all there peers very obviously waiting for them to return*

Rokus: Okay I'm going to cut to the chase. What was that all that noise about?

Aarav: Yea and why is Mitzuki crying?

Aurélie: Did you do something fall guy? 

Eric: I didn't do anything. I went in there cause I heard yelling. I saw Julia screaming at Mitzuki.

Lacey: Okay but I have two questions. One, why was she screaming at poor Mitzuki. Two, why is Julia wet?

Julia: I wast simply rehearsing a roles I may has't overdid t. 

Charles: Overdid it? Are you kidding me Julia? What did I say yesterday? We have to stick together and raise each other up, not push them down because your rehearsing a role.

Naelee: I honestly don't see what the big deal is. Yes Julia obsession with her roles are creepy, but it's not like making Mitzuki cry is hard. Hell she cried when we meet because I looked at her to quickly.

Amaranth: Miss Akina is very nice. She makes us food and she's never done a mean thing to any of us. So Miss Caesar, please don't do that anymore.

Julia: I didn't mean any harm, thee all art overreacting. Besides nothing should cometh between an actor and that lady craft. But don't worry I've already apologized, so please cease with the lectures. *With that Julia dramatic exits the Kitchen*

*After a few moments of silence Piper spoke up*

Piper: So… um… why is Julia and Mitzuki wet?

Mitzuki: Mistress Julia was being very aggressive with me over how I made her tea. I..I...I was to scared to do anything so to save Me M...M...Master Eric threw a glass of water in her face and some of it got on me. 

Amaranth: See this is why no one will kill anyone. We have so many good people here. *He says this while excitingly smacking Charles on the back. After the third smack Charles is knocked down. Amaranth immediately apologize profusely and helped him up with Ereth’s help*

Carlos: Haha so Eric seems like your trying to get your Talent title changed. I'll admit Ultimate Knight in Shining Armor does have a ring to it. But good on you for protecting the Senorita, you truly have the heart of a true honorable warrior.

Aarav: Yea. So… I'd hate to point this out but Mitzuki with the water on you, your shirt is becoming a little see through.

*Mitzuki looks down and realizes her shirt had in fact become slightly see through and blushed wildly while attempting cover her chest*

Eric: *takes off his button up shirt and uses it to cover up Mitzuki* I'm so sorry Mitzuki. *Eric says this while blushing wildly* umm… how about I escort you to your room so you can get a change of clothes?

Mitzuki: That's very nice of you Ma..Ma...Master Eric but I have even begun making everyone's breakfast and plus there is a huge mess in the kitchen I have to clea-

Charles: we can make our own food and clean up the mess. You had a busy enough morning as it is. So go ahead and clean yourself up.

Mitzuki: Are you sure?

Naelee: Don't worry about it. We are perfectly capable of handling ourselves for breakfast.

Mitzuki: Th..Th…Thank you everyone. Your so nice *Her eyes begin watering as she says this*

*Eric and Mitzuki walk to her room* 

Mitzuki: Mmmm Mas...Master Eric can I ask you for something?

Eric: Yea sure Mitzuki.

Mitzuki: Umm… if it's not to much trouble can we hang out after I change.

Eric: Sure Mitzuki.

Free Time:

*Mitzuki goes inside her room and after a few moments, she comes out in an identical but clean uniform.*

Mitzuki: Th..Thanks for waiting for me Master Eric. Is there anything you'd like to do?

Eric: How about we take a nice stroll around the prison yard? It's a nice day and there isn't much to do around here.

Mitzuki: That sounds lovely Master Eric.

Eric: “Me and Mitzuki walk around the yard and enjoy the peaceful wind blowing.

*Eric and Mitzuki grew closer today*

Mitzuki: Um…. Master Eric I just want to say I'm very s..sorry.

Eric: What? Why are you sorry?

Mitzuki: Well you've been so kind to me and when I meet you, I ran away and treated you like a criminal. Even after that you saved me and you even willingly wasted y..your time hanging out with the help. I'm also sorry for that. You're too good to be wasting your time with a useless criminal like me. Even the Mr. Monokuma knows it. _Mitzuki begins to softly weep as she finishes her speech_

Eric: _Eric is visible taken back by Mitzuki speech but quickly recovers and gives Mitzuki a hug_ I admit I don't know a lot about your situation but from the short amount of time I've gotten to know you, I can tell you are a good person who I want to get to know more. Also you are anything but useless.

Mitzuki: _Mitzuki takes a deep breath after Eric's words and then slowly pulls away from Eric's hug while wiping her tears_ Thank you Master Eric. You're always so nice to me. I taken up for to much of your time and I still have my daily chores to get too, but….. if yo..you wanna spend time wi..with me again, I'd really enjoy it. _Mitzuki is blushing feverishly_

Eric: Of course Mitzuki. I'd love to get to know you more. _He says with a shy smile_. Well I'll let you get to work. Have a nice day Mitzuki.

_After trading goodbyes with Mitzuki, Eric decides to go back to the kitchen since he didn't have a chance to eat breakfast before the drama with Julia_

_Eric walks into the cafeteria to see Piper is there alone and near her is a plate with a semi large pile of pancakes_

Piper: Oh hey Eric. Have you eaten yet? Ereth made a bunch of pancakes for the group. There actually pretty good.

Eric: _He happily sits down at the table with Piper_. Actually I haven't gotten the chance yet with the whole drama this morning and Mitzuki’s wardrobe spillage.

Piper: Oh yeah. That was really cool of you to look after her like that. She seems like a good person. Hopefully you helped because your nice and not because you wanted to be alone with her and her see through shirt. _She says teasingly while wiggling her eyebrows._

Eric: Ha Ha very funny. So what's a nice girl like you doing in a cafeteria like this.

Piper: Oh such a charmer haha. Well I figured I'd stay around here with thoughts. This whole situation is still kinda overwhelming.

Eric: I know what you mean. A few days ago I was completely alone waiting to die now I'm in a killing game. I don't know if it's a better or worse.

Piper: I still can't believe people think you are some kinda crazed killer. Your as dangerous as a puppy.

Eric: **A puppy? Well there goes my bad boy image.** Well what about you. Who do you got waiting for you on the outside?

Piper: My grandparents and a couple of good friends. And of course all the regulars at the bar, there almost like a second family. I remember one year on my birthday, I came in for my shift and they they all surprised me with a cake and a hilariously drunken rendition of happy birthday. They made me feel like the most important girl in the world. _Piper begins to tear up as she tells the story_. I'm sorry it's just I miss them so much Eric. Do you think we'll actually be stuck her forever? That we'll never see of loved ones again?

Eric: _Wipes the tear from her eye_ Honestly yes. Think about it, we have some of the most talented people in the world here, United by one goal get out of here with no deaths. I have no doubt in my mind we'll all get out of here.

Piper: There you go again, being my knight in shining armor when I get all teary eyed. Haha. Thank you Eric. I really needed that. Well I leave you to your meal. See you later Eric.

**Eric and Piper feel like they have grown closer today**

_After finally enjoying his breakfast (at nearly one) Eric decided to take a nap after such an exciting day. After a couple hours Eric was awoken by an announcement on the screen in his room._

Monokuma on the monitor: Well prisoners it's near the end of the second day and no one has even attempted killing someone. So to give you criminals that one big push you need, I've decided to give you all a motive. If you look under your pillow you'll find an envelope. Inside that envelope is a promise/Add on to the reward of escape for getting away with the murder of a fellow prisoner. If you get away with your murder plan, I will also grant your deepest desire. Want a million dollars or maybe a new face, I can make it happen. All you have to do is kill one of these strangers your lock in this prison with. Well that's the deal. Good luck and happy killing. _Monokuma gives a sweet wave as the monitor shuts off_

_With shaking hands Eric reaches under his pillow and retrieves the envelope. After a taking a deep breath he opens the envelope and reads note inside._

_The note read: Eric King's deepest desire is The Truth_

_I, Monokuma, will turn in evidence to the police that proves completely that you didn't kill those people and also give them evidence so they can find who actually committed the crime. All you have to do is be the man that everyone already thinks you are.  
-love Monokuma XOXO_

Eric: **Can he actually do it? Can he actually convince them that I'm innocent and actually lock up the sick bastard who actually did it. All I have to do...NO!! I can't think like that. There's no way he can actually follow through with his promise . The whole damn state couldn't find a the guy, what makes me think Monokuma could. Still if this note could get me to even consider the idea of doing something so unspeakable, I can only imagine what everyone else is thinking.**

_Eric sits on his bed staring at the note and letting his mind wander for about ten minutes until a knock on the door shakes him out of his thoughts. He quickly shoves the note in his pocket and answers the door and sees Jack on the other side of the door._

 

Jack: Hello Eric. What I'm about to ask you for something that seems crazy but asking you to help me. I need you to show me what Monokuma is offering you. I'd show you mine to of course.

Eric: What? Why would I do that? Why do you want this information? 

Jack: Relax man. I plan to offer this deal to everyone. In fact I want is all to share these motives. In my line of work your learn very quickly how secrets can cause the end of a life very quickly. That's why I decided to come to you first. You are one of the most level headed people here without being way too optimistic like Charles. Plus your popular enough around here after your hero moment this morning that you might be able to help me convince some of our more less agreeable companions that this is our best bet to keep people alive. 

Eric: I don't know man. This seems a little shady. How do we know someone won't use the information to kill. Or how do I know this isn't a trap.

Jack: Simple if all I wanted was the contents of those envelopes I'd just obtain them through my own means. Remember getting information that people don't want me to have is literally my job. Besides I already know some of your secrets and I've keep my mouth shut so far.

Eric: And what secrets have you uncovered?

Jack: _Jack deeply sighs_ Fine, I guess I gotta prove my skills. To to ud be surprised what you can learn by just keeping your distance and listening or by watching carefully when people look at each other. Whether it be whispers or little nods you and Derek seem to be on the same page pretty quickly. _He says with a shy smile._ Don't worry I'm not gonna force you to admit it, I just needed a strong demonstration. Now to put myself out there for a second. My deepest desire is to have a peaceful life away from my past and give my finance the life she deserves. Your turn.

Eric:......... Okay. I don't know how much help I'll be but I can tell it's in my best interest to at least give you a chance. My desire is obvious. I want to be cleared of all charges and the real criminal caught. I want my freedom back. I want my life back.

_Monokuma appears on the monitor_

Monokuma on the monitor: It's now lights out boy and girls. The cafeteria is now closed. Nighty night.

Jack: We can talk about this more tomorrow. Thanks for giving me a chance Eric. _Jack leaves the room and Eric lies in his head_

_Jack and Eric grew closer?_

Eric: **I don't know if I can trust Jack. I honestly don't know if I can trust anyone but if my life as a framed criminal taught me anything it's that a dead man walking doesn't have the luxury of having easy choices**

 _And with that final thought Eric fell asleep_  
___________________________

Free time event progress:  
Rokus: *  
Julia Caesar: *  
Lacey Carson: *  
Aarav Ulmuka: *  
Laurette Goode: *  
Derek Wood: *  
Carlos Rodriguez: *  
Ereth Decalvio: **  
Piper Lalumiere: **  
Aurélie Deshaies: *  
Charles Stark: **  
Amaranth Begonia: *  
Mitzuki Akina: **  
Naelee Yamato: **  
Jack Miller: **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile since the last update. I'm have not forgotten about this story and I intend to continue updating this story. I hope you enjoy and feel free to suggest who you'd like to see a free time event with.


End file.
